


There is No Magic in Sword-Fighting

by HolographicGay



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: In between the five year gap, Post-Time Skip, minor spoilers of the Black Eagles route, soft reference to possible hubert/ferdinand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicGay/pseuds/HolographicGay
Summary: ”Lady Edelgard, I don’t see why this is necessary-““Because, Hubert, everyone who is on the frontline must be able to protect themselves in a confrontation.”Hubert clicked his tongue, “You are already aware that I am able to protect myself.”Or/ Edelgard uses Hubert needing to learn how to use a sword as a way to convey feeling





	There is No Magic in Sword-Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> This took a wild turn from what my original idea had been. It went from a troupe filled two people are fighting and then one of them pins the other *cue tension* to a partial Hubert and Edelgard feels fest. I will try and get out something similar to what I had originally planned on a continuation of this, but for now, I hope you enjoy.

“Again.”

_ ”Lady Edelgard, I don’t see why this is necessary-“ _

_ “Because, Hubert, everyone who is on the frontline must be able to protect themselves in a confrontation.” _

_ Hubert clicked his tongue, “You are already aware that I can protect myself.” _

  
  


The sharp crack of wood on wood echoed from the training ground as Hubert continued to try to match and parry each of Ferdinand’s strikes and despite having been at this for the better part of the afternoon Ferdinand did not show any signs of fatigue beyond the sheen of sweat that covered his skin. Actually, the other man was smiling. Hubert was positive that Ferdinand was enjoying getting to fight him too much. He had landed more than enough hits that could have left Hubert bleeding out in the infirmary if they weren’t using training swords.

The wooden sword was hit from his grip again, landing near the feet of an exasperated Edelgard. 

“You’re grasping the hilt to tightly. If your grip is too tense it is just as easy for you to lose your weapon as it is if you’re barely holding it at all. Again.”

  
  


_ They stopped just inside of Edelgard’s office off to the side of what used to be Rhea’s meeting chamber. Edelgard crossed the room to the far desk before taking off her gilded headpiece and placing it atop the desk. She turned so she faced Hubert while being able to lean against the desk, “I wish you wouldn’t argue this with me. I’ve asked much more of you in the past than just practice a few times.” _

_ “I wasn’t arguing with you,” Hubert paused at the amused look that came over Edelgard, “I just don’t see why you feel this is necessary. We are not in the academy anymore, I won’t be tested on my ability to wield a physical weapon.” _

_ Edelgard seemed to mull over what he said as she worked her hair out of the twin buns, running her fingers through it to smooth it. Pausing in her ministrations, Edelgard looked over Hubert before turning to look out the stained glass window, “I know… Please just humor me. At least once.” She stood and pushed her cape from her shoulders and carefully smooth the fabric as she laid it over top of the desk as well. _

  
  


Ferdinand stopped pulling any of his hits the second time Edelgard had them gather to train. Each connection of wood on wood traveled up his arms and left a deep ache between his shoulders, but he was able to keep hold of the training sword more often than not. 

It took three more practice sessions before he could start to counter some of Ferdinand’s actions. Part of war was predicting the enemy’s next move before they could make it, allowing enough time for Edelgard to dispatch enough men to counter strike. After the many hours they’ve spent together now, between the training and working together during more strategic attacks against enemy forces, Hubert had started to notice certain habits. On any downswing there was a hesitation (most likely caused from when Ferdinand had been de-horsed and dislocated the shoulder during a practice mission when they were still in the academy) and when he led with his left he would jab before trying to strike. (Or how when Edelgard calls him to fetch them tea during late-night political meetings Ferdinand will drink the more bitter tea that Edelgard prefers over the moral floral and fragrant teas he normal preferred, but needed to add double the sugar before he would drink it without scrunching his nose.)

_ Hubert knew she was stalling, this type of care was typically reserved for looking over maps or weapon maintenance, not talking with him. So he moved closer to her and waited until she chose to start again. When she did turn away from the cape, she looked so much smaller, like she did when she had returned from the kingdom all those years ago, like she had become a different person. _

_ “I know you must think I’m ridiculous.” She scoffed, “I know I’m being ridiculous. I shouldn’t be worried about your safety. You’re strong and smart and capable. But I just… I can’t stop thinking what if it isn’t enough? What if there is someone, something, impervious to your magic?” Edelgard had begun to wring her hand as she spoke but she stopped when she looked up to meet Hubert’s eyes, “You are my dearest friend and advisor, Hubert. I cannot lose you as well-” She choked on whatever words she was going to speak next. _

_ The professor, of course. Edelgard had not spoken of her since she vanished when they secured Garreg Mach. Hubert nodded, cutting in before Edelgard continued on in her explanation. “If taking up the sword will allow me to remain at your side during this war I will, Lady Edelgard.” _

The training ground fell silent when Ferdinand yelped and dropped his sword, rubbing the spot near his elbow where Hubert had managed to hit. They had met before the sun had even risen and by now the sound of footsteps and people talking as they passed the entrance of the training ground was a constant backdrop to their fighting.

Ferdinand was the first to speak during the lapse of silence. “Huh, you did that.”

Hubert looked down at the wooden sword he still held and nodded, “It would appear so.” He looked towards Edelgard and asked, “Was that to your liking, Lady Edelgard? If it wasn’t it would hardly be a task to hit Ferdinand with a stick a few more times for you.”

“Hey!”

Edelgard laughed, bringing her hand up to cover the sound. “No Hubert, that was wonderful. Thank you.” Her shoulders were still shaking when she added, “You two are free to go once you’ve straightened up, I would stay and assist but I do have to run off now.”

They bid her goodbye and it wasn't until Edelgard was out of sight before Ferdinand moved to pick up the fallen sword with his off hand and pointed it at Hubert, “If this is broken I will file an official report.” He waved the sword in a way that might have been intimidating, but between the bright red flush that colored his face and the way his hair, that almost reached his shoulders now, stuck to his neck and cheeks the feeling didn’t translate. 

“I’m the one who reads those reports.”

Ferdinand laughed as he crossed the space to take the second training sword from Hubert to put away. “Of course you do.” He picked up one of the rakes used to smooth down packed dirt of the training ground before coming back to where Hubert stood. Placing his free hand on Hubert’s forearm, Ferdinand said, “You did well today. It has been a nice reprieve from what goes on outside of these walls and to see it starting to come into place is nice.” He patted Hubert’s arm before pushing the rake into his hand. “I am going to find Manuela. Your hit was not hard enough to do any damage besides the initial shock and some bruising, but there is a stack of paperwork waiting for me and if I do not get this taken care of now I won’t get through more than half of it.”

Ferdinand left quickly leaving Hubert no time to reply or argue that he had left him to finish cleaning the area, the lingering warmth of his hand stuck to the thin linen of his shirt.


End file.
